Baldur (God of War)
Character Synopsis Baldur 'also called "'The Stranger", is the Norse God of Light and Son of the All-father Odin and the Vanir Goddess Freya. Upon foreseeing his "needless death" Freya would use her great mystical power to grant Baldur invulnerability to all manners of harm, whether it be physical or magical. However the spell came at terrible cost, rendering Baldur unable to feel anything at all. This lack of feeling pain or pleasure eventually drove the God mad and so he swore revenge upon Freya, vowing to never forgive her. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: God of War (2018) Name: '''Baldur, The Stranger '''Gender: Male Age: Over 100 Years Old (Has had his curse for this long) Classification: Norse God of Light, Half-Brother of Thor & Tyr Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Freya's spell granted Baldur complete inability to feel/take damage and emotions), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Martial Arts, Power Absorption (Replicated Leviathan's ice powers after having absorbed it's ice abilities and gained Fire powers from Thamur's ring explosion), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid at base. Can regenerate lethal injuries such as a broken neck with his spell). Resistance to Death Manipulation (As a result of Freya's spell, he's unable to be killed off through death), Ice Manipulation (Casually resists the freezing temperatures of Helheim and is able to survive in cold climates), Fire Manipulation (was resistant to Thamur's explosion, of which he absorbed) Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Fights Kratos at several points in the game. Can knock out The World Serpent, who is comparable to Thor and in his fight with the deity, shook all Nine Realms) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Kratos in speed, even surpassing his level of speed at some times. Shouldn't be any weaker than Greek Gods such as Helios, who can traverse the night sky in a battle with Nyx) 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(Has roughly the same level of lifting strength as Kratos) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Can knock out The World Serpent with his physical attacks. Can harm Kratos at numerous points with his power) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Took several hits from Kratos). Freya's spell makes Baldur more tolerant and endurant towards attacks from opponents of his level 'Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Kratos, who can scale Mt.Olympus in a single day) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with the ice and fire abilities Intelligence: Above Average (Considered Odin's best tracker. Can escape complex locations such as Helheim) Weaknesses: Mistletoe (which removes his spell) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: *Before attempting to upgrade Baldur, consider that effecting The Nine Realms themselves aren't proven to all be the size of universes and are only considered seperated by the light, not Space-Time. This would mean, Baldur effecting them doesn't equate to 2-C ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Norse Mythology Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Light Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Flight Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Tier 3